tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Rocket Jessie
Team Rocket Jessie is a contestant on TV Stars Bollywood. She is best rememberd for her shenanigans with Team Rocket James, her partner in crime. In episode one, Loose Lips Sink Ships, Jessie and James met together and began an adventure to catch Pokemon while in the TV Stars House. They remained mostly isolated from happenings in the game, but were involved in Ori's alliance to eliminate the returning players. Jessie was chosen to be on Villager's Clique, with James put on Farrah's Clique, separating them. After Korra's Clique won Control of the Game, Jessie was granted an extra vote at elimination, which she used against Alex to eliminate him from the game. In episode two, This Is Our Game, Our Time, Jessie and James continued to play together off in the sidelines. After Farrah's Clique won Control of the Game, James pushed for Jessie to receive another reward, which worked, and Jessie received a penalty vote that she had to give to someone else. She gave it to Ashlee. At elimination, however, Jessie voted for Ori. Episode three, Take Our Season Back, had Jessie win Control of the Game status along with the rest of Villager's Clique. She remained mostly quiet, but began to interact a bit more with Korra and became her friend. In episode four, Don't Get Bitter, Just Get Better, Jessie once again received an advantage from the Control of the Game players, which awarded her with the ability to remove someone's vote. She used it against Regina, negating her vote for the round. However, her reward went to waste once again, as she voted out Ashlee and eliminated her. In episode five, Walking the Most Dangerous of Tightropes, Jessie was informed of a plan to blindside Clemont in an attempt to save Regina from elimination. April and Jessie began to talk about an alliance with Regina and Korra, and the four females agreed to eliminate Clemont. After the vote tied, and inevitably deadlocked, Clemont was eliminated, successfully keeping Jessie in the loop. During episode six, Full Control of This Hell Hole, Jessie and James reunited as the Cliques were officially disbanded. The two formed an alliance with Leonard and Tom, effectively flipping Jessie to Villager's side. Jessie proceeded to win MVP status, securing her safety for the week and allowing her to flip against the others without much fear of a blindside. At elimination, Jessie voted out Regina, eliminating her from the game and weakening Korra's alliance. In the double boot, episode seven, The Biggest Villain Television Has Ever Seen, Korra had a breakdown over losing Regina, and Jessie calmed her down, promising her that it was okay, and that Regina was not upset with her failing to save her. The two solidified a bond, and Jessie began to question her loyalty to James and Villager. At elimination, Jessie split from James and voted for Leonard to eliminate him instead of blindsiding April. This solidified her position in Korra's alliance. In the next week, Jessie began to feel guilty about splitting apart from James, and agreed to work with him to vote out April and re-secure his trust. However, Korra and April caught onto this, which caused Alyssa to spring into action. Alyssa got Dravivor and Villager to eliminate James, defeating Jessie's ally and leaving her in the dark for the first time. In episode eight, She is Literally the Antichrist, Jessie formally joined an alliance with April, Korra, and Alyssa to make it to the final four. Their first big act as an alliance was to eliminate Dravivor, and they succeeded with flying colors. During episode nine, I'm Out For Blood, Baby, Jessie received a visit from Meowth in the family visit competition. Despite losing the challenge, Jessie still remained safe as she voted out Villager with the rest of her allies. In the finale, Get a Grip, Get a Life, and Get Over It, Jessie knew that she had to vote out Tom in order to keep the alliance moving. After Korra won the first VIP competition, Jessie and the others voted for Tom to eliminate him, which was successful. In the next week, Jessie was unaware of a plan to eliminate her. Korra and April threw the challenge to Alyssa, and Jessie found herself blindsided by her allies as the second person to drop in the finale. Despite this, she still voted for Korra to win the game in the final two.